scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Van Ghoul (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
:This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of the character. For the original incarnation in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, see Vincent Van Ghoul.'' : | actor= Maurice LaMarche }} Vincent Van Ghoul is Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo's favorite B-movie horror actor. Physical appearance Vincent is a middle-aged Caucasian male, who has black hair, with white streaks. He wears a purple cape, blue shirt, and has a small mustache.﻿ ﻿Personality Vincent mostly acts dramatic in his clothes and speech the same way he would in his movies. He thinks highly of himself as a "thespian" and that he's improved roles for people. , season 1, episode 19. However, his bravery in the real world is quite low, and when he is scared he says, "I think I'm going to tinkle..." It's only through motivation that Vincent will throw himself in danger in order to stop it. When he had to direct a play on the history of Crystal Cove, he knew little about where it even was, resulting in him being heckled by an audience member. , season 2, episode 15. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one Shaggy and Scooby watched several Vincent Van Ghoul movie marathons on TV across several days, which included him saving the day by vanquishing an army of vampires. In another movie, he needed some meat to go with his huge feast. He brought a chainsaw into the dungeon to slew a pig beast. , season 1, episode 6. He had to give up his love with a lady. She wouldn't leave until his face turned into a lizard-like one and scared the woman away. , season 1, episode 7. Shaggy and Scooby had dinner with him in person at his mansion (after the former won a contest about how much he liked Vincent), but then had to save him from Nightfright. In another movie appearance, he attacked zombies with a stethoscope. , season 1, episode 23. Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) He directed a play about the loss of old Crystal Cove when the original director quit because of a monster attack. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 106. (character on TV) ** 107. (character on TV) ** 119. ** 123. (character on TV) ** 204. (character on TV) ** 207. (character on TV) ** 215. Quotes }} Notes/trivia * Vincent Van Ghoul is based on the recurring character of the same name from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, modelled after and played by the late Vincent Price - that incarnation, unlike this one, was a renowned magician and warlock who also assisted the gang in their quest. To achieve this, the SDMI crew received permission from the Vincent Price estate to use the likeness of Mr. Price. In other languages References Category:Actors within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Associates of Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Victims